User blog:JL the superhuman/Alyson Lyons
Alyson Rooney (née Lyons) is a original character by JL the superhuman. She got the last name from the creator. History Alyson is a very smart teenage girl who loves her family very much and she has a massive crush on Anakin Rooney. She met her best friend and long time crush Anakin in the first grade and Alyson had liked Anakin since then though after Anakin was moved to a special needs school she was really upset and wanted to be in the same school with him because she cares deeply about him. Alyson seems to have seperation issues when it comes to her best friend because Anakin was her only friend that didn't talk about her behind her back. Alyson joined MMA for a year and retired because she wanted to be a nurse instead and so she became a nurse. She meets Anakin again after her and her dad moved into Anakin's neighborhood right across where Jordan and her aunt use to live before they moved. Personality Alyson is a very kind teenage girl who deeply cares about her family and friends. She becomes friends with Liv, Maddie and the boys who later reveal that they are Anakin's cousins and she said that Anakin never mentioned them. She can get very angry if someone is annoying her which is the same with Anakin. Relationships Friends Anakin Rooney (best friend/Boyfriend/Future Husband/Husband) Alyson met Anakin in first grade and had a massive crush on him every since and this was prior to Anakin meeting Jordan. When Anakin was placed in a different school Alyson was really upset and wanted to be with him at his new school though her father told her no. Alyson sees Anakin again when Anakin was having trouble breathing and was assigned to him to check on him at home which grew the two even closer to each other and Alyson rest her head on Anakin's shoulder. After a long time the two finally started dating and Alyson's dad was pleased and happy the two got together. Before the school prom she asked if Anakin was able to come even though he isn't student their anymore though Anakin hates dances he would still go with Alyson because he cares about her. Alyson eventually tells Anakin she loves him a lot. During the 3rd Ridgewood prom Alyson attends the dance with her boyfriend and tries to have her first kiss with him which works out and then Alyson was getting cold so Anakin let her wear his leather jacket. When the question was asked if she is willing to marry Anakin she agreed to marrying him because she loves him. Her and Anakin get married at the age of 19. Maddie Rooney (best friend) Alyson and Maddie are best friends. They met when Maddie was seeing Anakin in the hospital and have been friends since that day. Maddie thinks Alyson is the right girl for Anakin since Anakin and Jordan broke up. Maddie became her in-law when Anakin married Alyson Liv Rooney (best friend) Liv and Alyson are best friends and they often talk about Anakin which doesn't mind since Liv likes talking about her cousin. Willow Cruz (best friend) Willow is Alyson's thrid best friend. Sometimes Willow asks Alyson if she will want to be Anakin's wife. Joey Rooney (best friend) Joey and Alyson get along and sometimes like to poke at each other. Trivia *Unlike Anakin Alyson cannot punch really hard. Quotes Gallery Lindy.jpg Untitled.jpg Alyson.jpg|Alyson wearing her prom dress. Lindy 1.jpg Lindy 2.jpg|Alyson's worried face Category:Blog posts